


Requests - March 2015

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Choking, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests taken via my blog during March 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sounding

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man; Anduin is a cis man.

This was the kind of thing where Wrathion’s tendency to over-plan everything certainly came into handy.

Anduin had mentioned that he was interested in sounding, but didn’t know what was involved. So Wrathion had read as many books as he could get his hands on - about the types of sounds available, how to safely introduce them to the anatomy they’d be affecting, how to elicit which sensations.

He’d tested three different kinds of lubricant on Anduin’s glans during their various sessions, asking him if any of them stung; probed him, in a low voice against Anduin’s ear, about why exactly he was interested. Sized him up with close examinations before taking his cock into his mouth, Anduin sure he was being assessed somehow but addled so with the sensations that he couldn’t bring himself to ask.

And now he’d finally promised Anduin what he’d asked for. Anduin grinned as Wrathion tied his legs down, to ensure he wouldn’t snap them shut at the wrong moment; he left Anduin’s hands free, of course. Introduce one feature at a time, and the leg bonding was simply a safety precaution.

Anduin was already hard by the time Wrathion uncovered the tray of sounds - selecting first the syringe of lube, pressing it to the tip of Anduin’s cock. Anduin gasped at the sensation of it filling him - unusual, yet very welcome indeed.

Wrathion selected a moderately-sized sound to begin with - not the smallest, as one might expect from anal plugs, for a small sound also had the danger of causing more harm than good. It was as Wrathion delicately positioned the one he’d chosen over Anduin’s fresh entrance, slicked with the same lube he’d used on Anduin a moment ago, that Anduin’s breath finally began to hitch.

Wrathion grinned up at him - and slowly, gently, began to let the sound lower.


	2. Choking

“Please,” Anduin Wrynn breathed, his voice raw “more--”  
“Not as much as you’re asking for,” Wrathion cooed, his fingers curling in Anduin’s hair. “You’re far too precious. But I need you to consent to something else, before we can continue. Would you like to hear what it is?”

The Prince of Stormwind nodded eagerly. Though, of course, here he wasn’t the Prince - he was just Anduin. Just... Anduin. And that was what he liked best about this - surrendering himself completely to Wrathion. Being  _able_  to surrender himself, in the most intense of ways; risking his consciousness, placing it gently into Wrathion’s hands, in the most dizzying of ways.

“I’d like to use your bloodgem to monitor your blood,” he said, his hands stroking tenderly all down Anduin’s face and hair and shoulders and neck, making Anduin feel nothing but wanted and loved. “It’d help me prevent you losing consciousness, and help keep you safe.”  
Anduin nodded, listening. “Yes. As much as-- as much as I want to pass out...” he grimaced, remembering the very first time they’d explored this kink together, and he’d failed to tap out. He’d come around to a  _very_  panicked Wrathion. “I don’t want to do that to you again. You can monitor me.”

Wrathion brought a hand down gracefully from Anduin’s cheek to his own chest, and touched the bloodgem affixed there gently; it glowed lowly as he leaned forwards to kiss Anduin. And once more, his hands came snug around Anduin’s neck; a few moments into the kiss, Anduin began to feel dizzy again. Looked after. Light-headed, in all senses of the word.

Wrathion really did take very good care of him.


End file.
